Dreamy Days, Hazy Nights
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: (-changed the title :P-)(Chapter 6 up)**SLASH** a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...
1. the pairs

disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*   
  
LoL, I'm not a good writer at all :) I've written about 14 fanfics so far, but they're all not good. Besides, I've never written slash before even though it makes up more than half of what I read. Wahahaha! what's more I'm not sure if this storyline has been used, but I haven't come across one like this yet!   
  
  
Written by: Hardyz Angel   
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)   
Timing: 5th year   
Spoilers: Not too sure, but a few hints about what happened in books 1 to 4 might leak out...   
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
The Gryffindor common room was quiet even though the school had the Friday afternoon off. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table and actually studying, after chasing a bunch of noisy first-years out and shouting at the rest to shut up for a bit. "Is Venus going to collide with Mars tonight? Because that's what my star chart says" complained Ron, furiously erasing away the impossible disaster that he had just predicted. Hermione didn't look up and instead turned the page of the book she was reading muttering something about the effects of sleeping potion on newts. Ron peered over 3 piles of thick spellbooks to see Harry nodding off to sleep, so he reached over and prodded him hard in the side. Typical Friday afternoon for the fifth-years...they were all desperate to get a good number of O.W.L.s and the teachers, wanting that too, had given them more homework than they could take.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
"Monday morning again..." grumbled Harry, flipping himself out of bed and rubbing his eyes. Neville heard him and wondered aloud anxiously "Oh no...is it REALLY Monday?" Ron nodded, his hair in a mess "Double potions" he said, then added in a sarcastic tone "with the slytherins"   
  
The dungeons were always cold, no matter what the weather. A thermometer would have exploded with boredom as the temperature was always the same. Snape, however seemed to be in a good mood that day. He actually bestowed his evil smiles on everyone as they entered instead of greeting them with the usual sullen look on his face. "Mid-term projects" he announced, once the class was seated. "First time for fifth-years and it will be compulsory until your seventh year." But the class had yet to find out what he was so happy about. "I will now read out your names so you will know..." he paused, looking around, "...who I have ASSIGNED as your partner." Harry froze. This was it. Snape was going to use this as an oppurtunity to torture him. He would definately get a Slytherin for a partner, most probably Millicent Bulstrode, or even Crabbe, or Goyle or...   
  
"Longbottom, you will do your project with miss Parkinson"   
Snape had started reading out the names...   
  
"Finnigan, you will pair up with mr Goyle"   
so Goyle was out...   
  
"Weasley, you go with..."   
Say, Potter, Harry silently prayed...   
  
"...miss Bulstrode"   
Harry's heart hit the cold floor of the dungeon. He could see Ron pretending to gag while Millicent cracked her knuckles a few places behind him.   
  
"Granger, you can..."   
Harry covered his ears and shut his eyes. 'I'm not listening' he told himself. After a while, he got a shock when proffesor Snape wrenched his hand away and barked at him "POTTER!" It was Crabbe, he had Crabbe as a partner he said to himself, sitting up straight and smoothing down his robes. "Potter..." repeated Snape, this time in a voice which displayed pure evil, "you did not hear me the first time, did you? I shall repeat what I just said then, for your benefit," the whole class was staring and the Slytherins were all grinning at him with identical evil grins. NO, thought Harry, no no no no no no....it can't be.....   
  
"Potter, you can do your mid-term potions project with mr Malfoy" If Harry had been screaming out loud, the windows 5 floors above would have shattered. He was left in shock as Snape said "I'm sure you will both give me a reason to give you the highest mark in the entire fifth year."   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
The Gryffindors were still complaining even after lunch, especially Ron. He was heard to be saying "I can't believe he gave me a GIRL for a partner" throughout the day, at which either Parvati or Hermione would have to 'Ahem' politely at him and send him a piercing stare. Harry was feeling the most miserable and Proffesor Trelawney's predictions didn't help as usual. She had sighed deeply after looking at his completed advanced star chart, then presented him with a large amulet to protect him from the 'dangers ahead'. Harry found it odd that she actually believed his predictions, as almost all of them were so extreme that they weren't likely to happen to anyone for at least another thousand years or so. He had been daydreaming during the divination lesson again. This time, he recalled what proffesor Snape had said about the project...   
  
"You should all make time to meet up during your spare time to DISCUSS, PREPARE, and DO your projects. All of you will have to hand it to me in a months time, no excuses, no late work or no marks. AT ALL." repeated Snape in Harry's mind.   
  
'Rats', he thought, 'Snape made me do the project with Malfoy on purpose.' He accidentally let his anger show by banging his fist on his table and startling everbody.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
Returning to the common room after divination, Harry bumped into Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. "Should I do the project alone, Potter, and not give you any credit? Or should I have to do it with you, because I am forced to?" asked Malfoy in a disgusted tone.   
  
"It was Snape's fault. He put us together, like I would ever want to work with..."   
  
"That's right" said Malfoy softly. "It's his fault, but not even I can change it, Potter"   
  
"look, I'm sure YOU can change that, all you have to do is go up to him and demand..."   
  
"NO" Malfoy cut Harry off, "Not even his favourite student can change that. I am FORCED to work with an enemy of four years, and that is not going to stop me from getting less O.W.Ls than my father expects."   
  
Harry stared at Malfoy.   
  
"I care nothing for you, Potter, only about my marks. If you want a share of them too, meet me in the empty room behind the hidden staircase tomorrow after dinner. We have to start on this assignment that we are 'forced' to do together, and finish it. get over with it, and it's done"   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?   
  
R & R people! I write for you to read, so at least send your comments! I do NOT look highly on flamers and dirty mouths, it's OK to criticize but not to insult or irritate.   
  
Whether you actually bother to review determines whether I should continue the fic or abandon it, so what are you waiting for?


	2. Strange Dreams...

CHAPTER 2   
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*   
  
Blaaaaaah! did u like the first chapter?! *silence...* I said did you like the...oh forget it. :) The answers most probably aren't too positive. *chicken eggs come flying* whoops, almost hit me...I was right, then? And if you're actually wondering about the PG-13 thing, it's for what every H/D fic needs: more than enough of passionate kisses :P [p.s. I noticed I'm being an ass, can't even spell PROFESSOR properly...LoL :D] Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed, I'll try to improve my fics! :)   
  
  
Written by: Hardyz Angel   
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)   
Timing: 5th year   
Spoilers: Not too sure, but a few hints about what happened in books 1 to 4 might leak out...   
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
Draco was in his Slytherin dormitory alone. He could have been hopping up and down on one foot in excitement, and since he WAS the only one there, he decided, what the heck? and so he did. Draco Malfoy, in the Slytherin boys' dorm. alone, hopping up and down on one foot.   
  
Harry Potter on the other hand could not contain his anger. He was in the Gryffindor common room sitting in a comfy armchair, with a knee-high pile of transfiguration reference books and textbooks next to him. He stared at the words in 'Advanced guide to transfiguration' and tried to make them go into hie head and stay there, however his thoughts strayed to those of revenge. In his mind, he pictured himself transfiguring Snape into a beetle, then mercifully ending the wretched professor's life by flushing him down moaning myrtle's toilet. He could even HEAR Myrtle laughing hysterically from her U-bend. Then he realized that it wasn't going to be possible for him to ever do that. Feeling angrier than before, he aimed the heavy textbook he was holding at the Snape in his imagination. It went right through the professor's head.   
  
Hermione turned just in time to see the book flying towards the portrait hole. Then there was an annoyed shout of "HEY!!" from the Fat Lady which echoed into the corridor on the opposite side. Harry, with a sheepish grin and an "ooops", went to retrieve his book. Ron, meanwhile, was laughing his head off.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
It was night. The darkness outside the windows proved to be more effective than the curtains as hardly anything could be seen. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and a reddish glow revealed that it was going to rain. Draco tossed in his bed. He had been in the showers...with...Harry. It was a dream, yes, and one Draco had enjoyed. Harry had been shampooing his hair and they had been doing odd things with the soap bubbles. But it was all just a dream. Malfoy blamed the sudden crash of thunder which had taken away the bliss of being with the one he loved. He sat up in bed, the constant sound of the heavy rain appearing louder in the unusual eerie silence of the room. "He's gone", the Slytherin said under his breath. How horrible it was to love someone who hated you.   
  
It was stupid. Having to call him 'Potter', and insult him. Cause him anger by insulting his friends 'Weasley' and that mudblood. And it was all just to hide the fact that Malfoys were not softies who ran after their lovers, muttering sweet words, and letting their hands stray ... It was Harry's fault in the first place. He refused to be friends with Draco way back in their first year. And Draco had to keep up with the insults and rivalries because Malfoys simply did not make friends with their enemys. All along, Draco had an obsession with Harry. But it did not show. Why? It was just the way Malfoys were made to be. Lucius would murder his son with his bare hands if he ever found out Draco was in love with another boy. Draco pulled the sheets tighter around himself and went back to sleep. Perhaps another good dream would come...   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
the empty room behind the hidden staircase...   
'Well, it's not anywhere near dinner yet, and I hope it never comes.' thought Harry.   
the empty room behind the hidden staircase...   
'I actually managed to ASK him, I can't wait for dinner to come!' Malfoy's thoughts. Completely the opposite. It was as if he had just asked Harry to marry him. He hid his joy behind his usual smirk and cold attitude before going down to breakfast.   
  
Tuesday morning had come, bringing totally different feelings to the two boys...The Gryffindors didn't have any classes with the Slytherins or even Snape, which was lucky, because the entire room would be filled with sparks and possibly even a few random spells or curses being aimed at various students. Harry was in a foul mood. He was feeling confused, scared, and angry at the same time. The night before, he had experienced what he would classify only under 'nightmare'. He had dreamt that it was in the year before, where Rita Skeeter's article in the Witch Weekly about 'Harry Potter's secret heartache' had gotten into the Slytherins' hands. In the dream, he had grabbed the magazine, only to discover that the article had completely changed. It had changed into one titled 'Draco Malfoy's secret heartache' and the article described Malfoy confessing that he loved Harry.   
  
Confused because Draco appeared to love him in THE DREAM   
  
Scared because there was the question of whether THE DREAM was true   
  
Angry because he was feeling confused and scared but couldn't tell anyone WHY   
  
but it was just a dream. and dreams do not relate to reality, Harry assured himself. Or did they? No, no, Malfoy was an enemy. He hated Harry to the core. Malfoy hates Harry. It was only a nightmare.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
It was time to go. Harry had no appetite, so he stayed in his dormitory until dinner was over. When he finally heard Seamus and Ron coming up the spiral staircase, he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and dashed out of the door. Passing the two who were coming up, he shouted, "be back soon", causing them to wonder if his absence at dinner had anything to do with where he was going.   
  
the empty room behind the hidden staircase...   
  
The staircase was invisible. It was somewhere near the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry felt around and then tapped the stone wall with his wand. a door appeared. It needed a password. A password Harry had so conveniently forgotten. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "The password, is lovebites, Potter." Draco Malfoy said, opening the door.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?   
  
wahahahaha! now you know...you thought it would be Harry/Draco, but it's officially Draco/Harry! wahahahaha! Okay, you may say it. I'm crazy. R & R!!   
  
I told you I was a horrible writer. I did oh yes I did. I just forgot to tell you that I failed many a spelling test, so don't expect me to be able to type long complicated words. I also forgot to say that I may be 13 but I still prefer the 2-finger way of typing. I CAN do it the proper way, but I am also unusually forgetful, so I can't remember where the all the letters are. My Grammar and Vocabulary sucks!!!!!! I blame myself.   
  
i make no sense i make no sense i make no sense i make no sense i make no sense but so what 


	3. confusion

CHAPTER 3   
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*   
  
Ergh, chapter 3 already. Where's the hate mail full of bubotuber pus? Heh heh, errors detected in chapter 2. I notice that in para. 2, hmmm the word HIS has turned (by mistake) into hie...Too late to change it, though. Um...did I not freak you out with the dream? Naughty Draco...*shakes finger* Just kiddin', other fic Dracos have naughtier dreams...*smile* :) But did I not freak you out with the password? Duh, NO. But what does the word 'lovebites' make ya think of ? It's OK, this IS a PG-13 fic after all. (which is odd, because I'm 13 myself...) :P Thanks to all reviewers again!!! *boy, if this was in the forum, the entire message would be full of smilies...*   
  
Written by: Hardyz Angel   
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)   
Timing: 5th year   
Spoilers: Spoilers confirmed! Esp. Bk 1,bk 4...   
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
The door opened to reveal a staircase. next to the staircase itself was a narrow passageway which led to the empty room. Malfoy walked ahead, and Harry followed without a word, not quite sure of what to say after discovering the subject of his nightmare with a hand on his shoulder.   
  
After entering the room, Draco pulled out a roll of parchment from his pocket. Harry, half thinking it might be a weapon of some sort, pulled out his wand from his sleeve to defend himself against whatever it was Malfoy was going to attack him with. Draco noticed the strange reaction, but said nothing and merely raised an eyebrow slightly in Harry's direction. After Harry had kept his wand, Draco walked to a nearby table and spread out parchment saying, "Let's get to work, Potter"   
  
Draco was suddenly finding it hard to speak to Harry in his usual cold voice. Even after four long years of practice, the word 'Potter' was beginning to sound foreign. He decided to ignore the funny feeling which was building up inside him and instead try to concentrate on what he was doing. He was explaining the entire project to Harry, (Snape had given a parchment on the project to one person from each pair) but as his voice told of the object of an experiment they had to do, his finger was pointing repeatedly at the picture of a large mexican toadstool in a list of ingredients. Then Draco noticed that Harry was trembling. Harry was right next to him, asking, about something. Draco did not hear any words. All he saw was Harry's mouth moving. And his face.   
  
He had the wildest desire, to reach out, and touch Harry's face. Then to his horror, he realized that his hand was already halfway there. He tried to stop himself, but it was impossible. So he turned what was meant to be a gentle touch into a hard slap. In a shocked daze, he said to himself 'I slapped him'. He was listening but he did not hear Harry's shout of pain. "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry was shouting."I'm trying to be nice and not curse you here so why the hell did you slap me for?" The next moment, the door had slammed, and Draco was alone.   
In the empty room behind the hidden staircase...   
  
It's OK, he told himself with a sad smile. He was just 'trying to be nice'. I didn't mean to do that on purpose, anyway.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
Hermione covered her ears.   
  
"Are you done with the complaints Harry?" she shouted as loud as she could. That made him shut up. "Maybe you had an ant on your face?" offered Ron. That didn't help, it made it worse. The two had never, in four years, seen Harry in such a black mood before. They didn't even understand why a small thing like a slap had set him off, when all the time Malfoy had been trying to curse or hex them. They didn't know, it was the dream that frightened him. The dream that he refused to tell of. The dream, that made him feel terrified at the thought of just Malfoy alone. No one would understand a dream like that. Physical contact. Malfoy had touched his face. Slapped him. Even the fact that Malfoy was suddenly being...different, scared him. It was scary. Yes, it was a dream, but even dreams can change reality. Can it?   
  
Perhaps, it wasn't the dream. If not, what happened?   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
It was 1 day wasted, 29 more to go. Less then a month to finish the project, in other words...cooperate.   
  
Draco was out on the quidditch field practicing in the dark by himself. Of course he didn't really enjoy it as much as Harry did, but it did help to relieve him of the thoughts which were flooding his mind. Harry found his way into the team through pure talent, Draco had found his way in through his father's money. Still, it was pleasant to feel the wind on his face, blowing his hair around carelessly... Draco looked down at the grass, lit by the lights around the pitch. How green it was, it reminded him of a certain someone's eyes... He had let his emotions show yesterday. 'It was wrong, Draco', he scolded himself, 'NEVER ever do that again'. Never, that was a long time to wait for. Of course, if it never meant an eternity. But the eternity only lasted an hour.   
  
"Going to slap me again, aren't you?", asked Harry. "Don't be daft, Potter. Can't a Slytherin seeker keep his broomstick without being bothered?" "Not if he's a Slytherin"retorted the Gryffindor. "Potter, If you would like me to slap you again, I gladly will". Harry stopped for a moment, not knowing how to react. He could run away, Malfoy was starting to freak him out already... Only cowards run, said a voice in the back of his head. 'Well, fine then,' Harry answered the imaginary voice. He took a step closer to Draco and said "Well fine, slap me. Then I'll hex you when you're done" Draco stared. This Harry Potter is crazy. eyes closed, getting ready to be slapped, Harry looked the very image of an angel. In Draco's vision he did. 'Harry Potter, you're crazy' thought Draco silently.   
  
Then Draco kissed him, on the very place where he had been slapped earlier in the day. 'Well, I can be crazy too.'   
  
Both were shocked. Draco was the first to escape. The only things he could think of to say to himself were 'Malfoy, you've done it. You're dead' And Harry was shocked enough to turn himself into a lunatic.Only one single thought stood out clearly amongst the rest, 'I can't hex him. He didn't slap me'   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
He couldn't tell anyone. Was this counted as the effects of the dream? Maybe Malfoy had done it on purpose. To perform something almost on the same line as defiance. He didn't want to be hexed, but he didn't want to leave Harry alone either. So was that it? Then Harry recalled the look on Malfoy's face just before he had run. It was an expression of true terror, as if he couldn't believe what he had just did. But why did he look that way?   
  
How curious, would he be able to find out?   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?   
  
Alright, in most slash couples, they kiss first. In MY fanfic, how awful, Draco slaps Harry... :P At least he kissed him later on. Wait and see, maybe The Draco will kiss again! ...I'm weird, yeah, I KNOW. Whoa, major OOC, I know that too. I'm working on grammar, pity I can't get a good editor...   
  
I'm dotty I'm crazy I'm mad I'm loony I'm insane I'm cracked but. WTF?! do ya think I care? NO!   
  
P.S. Natalie aka Marshmallows-chan, if you actually found this and read it, I'll kill you. :P I'm threatening to use Avada Kedavra. [My wand is lousy, and it's pink] Oh I THANK harrypotter.com for givin' me such a WONDERFUL wand... AND for sorting me into Slytherin.(at least I'm w/ Draco) well at least I like my owl... I can always send Matt anyways, he'll stun you w/ a Twist of Fate. Or a neckbreaker would be fine... 


	4. sleep

CHAPTER 4  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*  
  
AVADA KEDEVRA ! NATALIE, YOU'RE DEAD! Ahhh, that was a pleasure...Natz, serves you right for reading mi fic :P Oh man, the curse wasn't strong enough! I only burnt her! Argh, I woz gonna change mi name to Hurricanrana, but decided not to...too many peeps know mi as Hardyz Angel. Whoa, am I bad, though...poor Draco...muahahahaha, vonder vhot's gonna happen to him now...and yes, I'm still as insane as ever, but I don't think it has anything to do with the RockmanX4 and Zero obsessions...or the pokemon midi files...or even the Kit Kat bar I ate...hold on, someone could have hexed it!  
  
Written by: Hardyz Angel  
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)  
Timing: 5th year  
Spoilers: Spoilers confirmed! Esp. Bk 1,bk 4...  
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...  
  
right, I use this too much.. ' ' = thoughts  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Draco Malfoy lay awake in bed. What had he done? 'What to you mean by what have I done? It's obvious. You kissed Harry Potter. The boy who made the dark lord disappear,well, even if he's back now...' It made no difference. Famous or not, Harry Potter had always driven Draco crazy. The Slytherin sighed deeply. Sleeping wouldn't help, if he went to sleep now, he would still wake up the same. A wave of shock washed over him as he forced himself to think, would Harry tell  
anyone?  
  
A month to complete a project. With your worst enemy. Snape was a monster. Snape was a terrifying three-headed dog, and compared to that, Harry was a flobberworm. To make things worse, the enemy was not an enemy anymore. He was an enemy who had first slapped you, then kissed you to make you feel extremely confused and angry. Harry looked at the parchment regarding the project. He had used a copying spell to make a copy of Hermione's, not wanting to go to Malfoy. He had a potion and its reversal to make. By himself. Well, fine then, he would make it in the hidden room, alone. He definately wouldn't get any marks for cooperaton, but a few marks were better than nothing. Harry was never going to touch Draco again. But would Draco would actually keep his hands off Harry?  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Yet another morning had come, and went. Another afternoon and evening passed, then it was night. Harry had skipped Quidditch practice just to complete his project, but the potion was only one part of it, there were still many other things to finish... He made his way to the hidden staircase, ingredients bundled under his cloak. The ingredients were all commonly used ones, nothing special Harry didn't recognize, and they could all be found in his potions set. However, after looking through the instructions a few more times, he realized that he had never mixed any of those ingredients in such ways before. It was more complex than expected.   
  
Harry put the ingredients on the small table. The potion was easy, only two ingredients were needed, it was the reversal that was difficult to make. The last instructions on the parchment said, test the potion on one partner, identify it, then use the revessal potion to cure him. Harry frowned, he didn't have a partner. He would just have to test it on himself. Those were the last instructions anyway, they had no reason to make him worried. Concentrate on the first task. Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood. It sounded very familiar. Hadn't he heard of those somewhere? He couldn't quite place his finger on where, or when. It was too familiar to remember what it was exactly. It didn't matter. He had asphodel roots to grind to a powder.   
  
2 hours later, Harry had made a potion and the reversal. Now to test it. He stared at the acid green solution. 'As long as it doesn't blow me up or something...I hope the reversal thing works...' He took a small sip and put the glass back on the table. It wasn't doing anything, not even his ears were falling off. 'I must have mixed something wrongly, this whole experiment is a failure!' Then a dreadful feeling hit. Before he even realized that he felt like sleeping, he had fallen to the cold stone floor. "What would I get if I added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It was the very first question Professor Snape had ever asked him. And he had forgotten the answer.   
  
Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood makes a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of Living Death.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Draco Malfoy was feeling relieved. No one had stared at him throughout the day, everyone was behaving normally, even the Griffindors. Harry hadn't told anyone. Draco walked towards the hidden room because he left his instructions for the project there. He pushed open the door and saw his angel lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.  
  
Then Draco caught sight of Harry's copy of instructions. So Harry had tried to do the project alone, and ended up putting himself to sleep. And here was Draco to wake him up. But would he wake him up? Or are there better things to do to a sleeping person?  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?  
  
Bah! A good piece of advice for all who play RockmanX4, never ever eat a tomato, try to write a slash fic, and defeat Sigma at the same time. Results are messy, and also add the fact that the tomato reminds you of blood and anyway it squashes before you're done eating it. Now I've got tomato seeds and goo all over the floor...yucks. At least I defeated Sigma ^.^V  
  
Wait wait wait wait wait! what's gonna happen in the next chapter?! Review if you want to know! You just read 1 and a half hours of my work, so please review!!! Erm, and don't worry, this fic is PG-13 all the way through, so don't expect anything weird to happen... 


	5. the dark

CHAPTER 5  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*  
  
Oh my Sainted Nicholas De Mimsey-porpingtons! I'm got such a hell lotta offers to be my editor! *faints* I'm STILL thinkin' about it! Mari and Natz you both deserve to be thrown in the middle of the forbidden forest! I have ways of Trackin'! You can change your names but I will still find you! Oh, and I FINALLY watched the movie, w/ the last two people I mentioned...*mumble..* I KNOW I made everybody hop around in crazy waiting (did I not?) BUT this is PG-13 all the way through...heck, I AM 13 (sayin' dat fer the 100th time) I can't write a NC-17, well even if I can write a R Britney parody...Ahhhh...here goes! (too much Nickelodeon!) *sigh* Oh! And NO sleeping-beauty-waking-up kind of fic, NO NO! *giggles* Thank you, dear faithful reviewers!  
  
Written by: Avada Kedavra (I may have changed my name but I'm ALWAYS Hardyz Angel)  
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)  
Timing: 5th year  
Spoilers: Spoilers confirmed! Esp. Bk 1,bk 4...(haha, Natz u don't haff bk 1 :P)  
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...  
  
right, I use this too much.. ' ' = thoughts  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Draco stared down into Harry's green eyes. No, best leave him alone. But not asleep... He walked over to the table and picked up Harry's forgotten quill, twirling it around, thinking of what he should do. Then he spotted it, the purplish-black solution. He dropped the quill and picked up the glass. How was he to make a sleeping person...drink anything? Maybe he had to pour it over Harry, Snape had poured the growing potion on Trevor the toad to make him turn back to normal when he... it was worth a try. Glass in hand, he crept over to where Harry lay sleeping, as if he was about to wake any second. Then he carefully used his free hand to grab Harry's arm and pull him into a sitting position. Draco giggled as he held the glass above the Gryffindor's head. Draco Malfoy giggling, for the first time in a long long while. Unthinkunimaginable  
  
He tilted the glass and the potion dripped onto Harry's hair. Draco giggled even harder, upon wondering what would happen if his hair got stained with that awful purple colour. Really, 15 year old boys shouldn't be giggling like that. 'Stop that girly form of laughter, Draco' he reprimanded himself. Anyway, he had to pull himself together, Harry had actually woken up. "What the...you! Malfoy! What have you been doing to me?!"   
  
"I have just saved you from the fate of a pig, Potter, unless you actually would like to spend the rest of your life inactive"  
  
"then that...", Harry touched his wet hair. "It was a sleeping draught!"  
  
"Quite obviously. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return to my common room. It's almost midnight."   
  
Harry watched Malfoy swiftly grab his own parchment from the table and exit the room.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
He just remembered. Filch was out cleaning the common rooms tonight. Harry decided to spend the night in the hidden room. He wouldn't risk getting caught, Filch would probably use the opportunity to give him the worst detention possible, or drag him off to Snape. He wouldn't risk getting caught. Using his cloak as a blanket and yawning widely, he extinguished the lights with a wave of his wand.   
  
Draco had come to the concealed door which was the entrance to his common room. "fat lady" he said, wondering why that had been the chosen password, then wondering why the door wasn't opening. The password had been changed? That was possible, but... "Sir Cadogan" he tried ..."Professor Dumbledore?"...it should be this one..."Argus Filch!" he said in a pretty loud voice, and to his delight, the door opened, only to reveal Filch himself, carrying a toilet brush and an assortment of other magical cleaning aids in a large pail. Draco stared wide-eyed for a split second, before turning and running off in the opposite direction, leaving Filch shouting after him, finally recovering from the shock of seeing a student out of bed at this time of the night.  
  
'Hiding place...anywhere...ANYwhere!' Draco found himself back at the hidden staircase room. He hurridly said the password, dashed through the door and locked it, then not satisfied, put a sealing charm on it. He stood with his back to the door. He would sleep here. Filch would be hunting for him, and would do anything to catch him. Draco felt his way to the opposite wall, he couldn't be bothered to light he lamps. Stupid windowless room, it was SO dark! At least finding your way to a corner wasn't at all difficult...   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
His hand was on someone else's hand. he could feel it. Draco froze with terror. 'Who's that...?' Two voices shouted "Lumos!" at the exact same moment and a blinding flash of light appeared before dwindling to two separate beams of light.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Uh...I mean Potter."  
  
"whaaaaat?"  
  
"What. are . you .doing. here. Potter?"  
  
"Sleeping, is that a problem?"  
  
"No"  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?  
  
Short chapter, don't kill me, I can't stick half of the next one here or it'll seem disjointed. :)  
  
I hope you weren't expecting something erm...romantic, cuz this isn't the chapter for kissys YET. I'm dragging it...I'm very mean. Don't be sad, *comforts everybody* I already planned a Christmas scene for the two, hopefully you'll like it :D Long way to that chapter, though...but there is gonna be a chapter before that called 'rebellion', can u guess? :) And I'm dangerous, not feeling too sane as usual, so review or you'll soon be fit to join the headless hunt! 


	6. What?

CHAPTER 6  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter© J K Rowling, NO characters, spellbooks, potions, places, whatever, belong to me. *Blaaaaah, wish I owned Draco though...the little cutey...*  
  
Good Morning! ::Yawns:: Sheesh! I've abandoned my poor fic for more than a month! ::starts to cry:: I think my reviewers are all mad and won't continue reading. hn. Or maybe it was the LoTR obsession, ne? I finished reading all 3 books already. Pah! I'm still HP-crazy! That shall never change. Speaking of change... Uh, I think you already noticed my ever-changing pen name, so! Errors for the previous fic, if I'm not wrong, the word 'unthinkunimaginable' somehow popped into the fic. Unless what I posted was the last minute editted version. Don't let THAT bother you. Note to Rachel: If you actually managed to track me down, I'm screaming. Right here, right now. Well, I'll never beat you in terms of reviews anyway. Note to Natz: When are you posting your fic?! Note to Mari: Eheheheheh. MELON!!! :P Note to any of my class/school mates who SOMEHOW have managed to find me: Yeah, so I'm weird. Big Deal. Note to my dearest Reviewers: I DID not experience any blocks. You could call it uh... schoolwork. It's eventually fatal.  
  
Written by: Avada Kedavra (aka Legolas' Angel... whatever shit. I change my name when I please)  
Rating: PG-13 (SLASH)   
Timing: 5th year  
Spoilers: Spoilers confirmed! Esp. Bk 1,bk 4... (Ahhh!!! I can't wait for book 5!)  
Summary: a mid-term potions project assigned by Snape forces Harry and Malfoy to work together, or perhaps discover that there's more than being forced...   
  
right, I use this too much.. ' ' = thoughts  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
"Malfoy, bug off. Go back to your common room", Harry muttered in a couldn't-be-bothered voice. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, "As much as I would like to, Potter, I can't. Filch is somewhere around searching for me, possibly even going to spank me with his toilet brush if he gets hold of me. Of course my father would never allow anything like that to happen."   
  
"Then go back to your common room."  
  
"Why don't YOU go back to YOUR common room, Potter?"  
  
"Because," Harry pulled out the marauder's map from his robes, "Our dear Argus Filch is for some reason pacing the corridor near tapestry of the map of Hogsmeade, the only escape route from this place."   
  
"So, we're... stuck here?", Draco asked. Harry didn't like the grin on his face. It looked evil, and yet Harry could sense that he was feeling... happy? Impossible yet possible. Possible? Yes, Malfoy here was going to put some dark curse on him the moment he closed his eyes. Better have his wand out. Then he thought of something, something that might work. "Malfoy, I have something temporary to suggest."  
  
Draco looked up from where he was sitting a few feet away, "And that might be...?"  
  
"That we swear to each other not to try any funny business tonight. No hexes, no curses, no ordinary muggle pranks. nothing." The only parts of the sentence Draco heard was 'to each other', 'funny business', and 'tonight'. No funny business to each other tonight. That made sense. "Just tonight, Potter. One night only. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep, and if I wake up tomorrow with a pair of green ears, it's your deathday." Draco unfastened his cloak, covered himself with it, and tried to lie on the hard floor. Harry did the same. A few seconds later, Draco shifted his position, and with a few annoyed phrases, tapped the floor with his wand. The ground turned soft like a mattress. The now-satisfied Draco moved over to a corner, and put the light from his wand out.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
"Malfoy, why are we enemies?"  
  
"Shut up Potter, I'm sleeping"  
  
"And I thought I sensed that you were awake. Looks like I was wrong"  
  
Draco sat up with an annoyed expression. What was Harry driving at? Why did he want to know. Stupid Harry. Now he would never get to sleep with something like that to think about. Why the hell did that question pop out of the blue anyway?   
  
'It's my fault'. Decided Draco.  
  
'It's my fault'. Decided Harry.  
  
With that, both of them fell asleep.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT?  
  
Note: Short Chapter. Too short. I know. Sorri. Weird chapter. Sorri.  
  
I'm moon-struck! wahahahaha! Sorry, I just found out a new word. It means lunatic, by the way. People, please don't curse me, or send me howlers, okay? I know I'm a bad irresponsible author, but please, don't flame. it's pointless. If you hate my fic, don't read it. simple. Er, and for LoTR maniacs, this morning in school, I had this sudden image of Legolas, Arwen, Elrond, and all the other elves working for Santa Claus. Er... must be the maths test that got me all crappy. See, proof that maths harms the brain. And I just realized something. I hate sunsets. They are so creepy!!!! So... eh, I've been babbling too much.  
  
READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!  
  
((wishing that the HP original book series could be as slashy as LoTR. Well, never in my life have I read books where the guys hug, kiss, and say 'I love you' to each other. Kind of a nice change.)) 


End file.
